


Wise Men Say

by Starkspectacular



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Confessions of love, Elvis - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/pseuds/Starkspectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the meuseum comes to life after three years of silence, Octavius finds it isn't worth waiting any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Men Say

_Wise… Men… Say…_

 

“Hey, Octavius?” Jed asked from across the bench. They’d come away from the main party for a while, the reunion of the night after three years of being solid.

 

“Yes?” Octavius asked, setting his cloak down on the bench so they could both sit. Their reunion had been sweet, and simply, and while they’d wanted nothing more than to talk in private about the on goings of the last night they remembered, the party took precedent.

 

“I sure am glad you’re here, partner.” Jedediah said, softly, setting his hand low on his face and lying down on the cloak alongside Octavius. The Roman smiled as he sat down, helmet beside his knees.

 

_Only fools… rush… in…_

 

The party was in full swing outside still, but it had slowed. A lot of the exhibits had song requests, and of course their two DJ’s of the night had to include everything they could. Even if that did mean slowing it down and giving the slower songs a chance. Jedediah never did mind Elvis, but he’d deny it if asked.

 

“And I, you.” Octavius hummed, settling down with his hands on his chest. “I, you…”

 

Precious moments passed between the two, and somehow they ended up speaking of nonsense and memories, sitting beside each other on the cloak whenever Jed got too excited to lie down.  It made Octavius so happy to just watch him… to see his eyes light up with fond memories, to exclaim their adventures and all they’d had together.

 

“Jedediah… I must say something…” Octavius said, after a while.

 

_And I… can’t… help…_

 

“What is it, Partner?” Jed asked, as Octavius shifted to sit properly with his legs folded.

 

“I… Am unsure of how to proceed. I was never a man to rush into expressing these things, never something as precious as this but… Jedediah, my friend…” Octavius smiled, casing up sure eyes to the man before him. “I am in love with you. And I wish for you to take my hand, right now.”

 

Octavius stood, thrusting out a hand towards the cowboy who sat with a dumbfounded expression on his face. A moment passed, and Octavius’ hand hovered in the air, slowly descending back down to his side along with his hopes.

 

_Falling in love… with… you…_

 

A hand joined his, and with a newly found hope Octavius hauled Jedediah up into an embrace. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, rising gently to his hair and bringing his head down to Jedediah’s shoulder. He went easily, arms winding around Jedediah’s waist, smiling when he found Jed swaying slowly.

 

“Told you before, Octy… I ain’t quittin’ you.”

 

And that was all he needed to hear. The song played on, and Octavius let himself grow braver. They parted enough to hold onto each other’s hands, other hands around their waists and shoulders. The song slowed towards the end, and Octavius was about to say something when he felt a light pressure on his lips.

 

_For I… Can’t… Help…_

_Falling in love… with… you…_


End file.
